Visions
by deformed beauty
Summary: AU Sakura can see the dead and her only love is one of them. Oneshot


**Visions**

A pink haired girl was sitting by the window in a coffe shop. She sat alone, looking at a paper in her hand. It was dull and grey outside, it looked like it was going to rain any second now, but this was usual where she lived. Always grey and brooding.

_'I have to finish this report before this evening,'_ She thought. She sipped at her coffe before sighing. She had to go home soon too, maybe i'll finish the report at home, she thought.

Green eyes looked at the people around her. _'How can they be so peaceful in this city...'_ She put her money on the table and left.

"Sakura,going so soon?" A blond girl in her age approached and smiled.

"Yes,I have to finish this report tonight, Ino," Sakura waved the report in front of her face to show her point.

"Ok,well get home safely then," Ino waved good bye to Sakura disappointedly. Ino had always been worrying for Sakura, ever since Sakura's tenth birthday. She had been scared that Sakura had some sort of mental disorder because she always talked about dead people, until that day when she met the red haired boy. Ino and Sakura's friends had tried to hook them up and they suceeded, only to have Sakura's heart broken. Or so they thought. The boy had died in a completely unknown disease and Sakura had cried, but after that she had been totally normal, well as normal as she could get. That was two years ago.

Sakura went home, it was only a few blocks from the cafe. She sighed, why was she cursed like this, never had anything been normal for her. She shook off the thought and continued home.

_'Better get a bath,'_ Sakura thought, she went to the bathroom. Blood was pooling in the bathtub, long, brown hair was tangled and strewn all over the floor.

Sakura sighed and approached the bath curtains and wipped them up. Behind sat a girl, maybe a few years older than her, she held a comb and was pulling out her own hair and tossed it around her.

"Hello," Sakura greeted like it was the most normal thing. The girl looked up, a thin face, holes for eyes and looked at Sakura. Sakura only waited, sooner or later the girl would talk or show her what she wanted.

This was her curse after all. Ever since Sakura's tenth birthday, she had been seing and understanding ghosts, they would seek her for help. These ghosts was only here because they had unfinished business or they wasn't ready to leave the mortal world just yet.

The girl finally moved, she gave Sakura her comb and rised from the bathtub. Sakura held the comb while following her to the livingroom where she stopped. The brownhaired girl pointed to the TV, so Sakura switched it on. The TV flared up and channel 5 was on. Sakura saw a black haired man standing in front of the camera, it was the news.

"-And then she drowned herself, I couldn't help her...!" The man cried. Sakura looked closer and saw that he wasn't crying, just putting his head in his arms to cover his fake tears. Sakura looked back at the girl, she nodded and Sakura understood. That man was lying, either he was the one to kill her or he hadn't helped her at all even when he could. It was obvious that she wanted revenge on him.

Sakura put on her clothes again and went out, she followed the girl through the streets. No one notived her, just a strange chill running down their spine when she went past them.

They arrived at an old apartment building, the area wasn't the best so Sakura hurried to finish her business. She followed the girl to a door wich had the numbers 342 on it. Sakura knocked and she looked at the girl. The girl like all the other who desired revenge, was smiling like crazy and she looked like she could force the door down just to kill the man.

The door opened and the man on the news stood there, he looked at Sakura and smiled, a fake one.

"What can I do for you, pretty lady?" He asked. Sakura didn't reply.

"Can I come in?" She asked instead. His smiled widened and he stepped out of the way to let Sakura in. Sakura then looked to her side and saw the girl bow in gratefulness.

_'My job here is done,'_ Sakura thought.

"You know what, I have to go now, sorry to bother," Sakura said hurridly and left before she even reached the hall. The ghost went in and the man visibly shivered. He made a move to stop Sakura from leaving, but he was stopped by an invisible hand. His hand retracted and he closed the door against his will.

Sakura left. Most of her days were spent bringing ghosts home to do whatever they were meant or wanted to do. She was haunted herself if she ever resisted, but it wasn't like she was already haunted by these people everyday.

Time to go home and get that shower, she thought. Sakura realized that her boyfriend probalby missed her by now. She smiled, he was always worrying even though he never showed it.

Sakura had gone home and gotten her shower, her boyfriend nowhere in sight, still. _'I wonder if he's on business or something,'_ Sakura thought, then she shook the thought away. He would never leave her alone for long, it was his wish after all, to never leave her side.

Sakura went to her kitchen to make some salad before she went to bed. She got out a knife and hacked some cucumber with salad. Everything hurt and she blacked out before she even got the salad to the bowl.

_'Gaara,'_ was her last thought.

---------------------------------77777

Everything was white in the room. _'A hospital,'_ she recognized, she worked in one after all. Sakura sighed, she had been in this room for too many times already and never once did she get peace. The door opened and a nurse came in, her best friend came in after.

"Sakura," Ino said, her eyes tearing up. "Why did you do this again?" Ino asked before the tears fell. Sakura looked to the other side.

Gaara, her love, had tried to kill her again, Sakura hadn't told Ino because she knew that Ino didn't like her saying things like that. Ino left when Sakura didn't answer.

The door closed and a figur came out from behind the door. Sakura looked towards the door again. She smiled a bit although it felt like her lips were going to burst and the disgusting red blood was going to flow. The figure was crying while he stepped forward to Sakura. He stood right beside Sakuras bed, not moving another muscle.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said. The red haired figure shook his head like he said that 'it was nothing'.

"It's not my time," She said. His head slouched even more if possible.

"Come here," Sakura opened her arms, welcoming the figure in to her bed. He bent down and hopped up on the bed slowly. Sakura sighed in to his red hair. He hugged her carefully, like she was about to disappear and not him.

"I can't come with you yet," she whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------77777

**a/n: Huh,huh? What did ya think? I thought that it was a pretty good story, maybe not as scary as I thought, though. Plz,plz,plz review! Just write what you thought about it.**


End file.
